Tetra's Hope
by Zeldafreak84067
Summary: Tetra has come down with some strange illness and she only has a few days to live, her one wish is to see Link again before she passes away and tell him how she feels. Will she get her wish? ::Complete::
1. Chapter One: An Upsetting Night

Zelda windwaker Tetra's Hope  
  
Prologue: Tetra hasn't seen Link since they fought Ganondorf; even though they left Outset Island together he's disappeared. Tetra was greatly in love with Link but never had the guts to ever tell him, and now he's disappeared. Tetra now has come down with a strange illness and she only has a few days to live, her one wish is to see link again before she passes away and tell him how she feels. Will she get her wish?  
  
Chapter One: An Upsetting Night  
  
Gonzo watched Tetra sitting in her room for the third night in a row she was reading the maps that she had marking off the different sections that they have gone to, and examining the new area closely.  
  
This is pathetic, he though, all she cares about is those maps and find that boy, she hasn't eating that well in a long time, and she hardly slept at all.  
  
He turned away and walked out side and on to the outside of the ship. Tetra was continually staring at the map.  
  
She sighed, "Where could he have gone to?" "I really miss him" she whispered.  
  
She foiled up the map and placed it to her side, and stood up, he legs have become sore from sitting to long, she walked over to her desk, it held many thing, a picture of her mother and father, the magical necklace that she used to talk to link, her Triforce necklace, her privet note book and her favorite possession a picture of her and link, that Link sister look of them.  
  
She pick up the picture and examined the picture closely, she loved Link and everything about him, his great smile, his great laugh, the way he made her feel, and how much she loved him was driving her mad in side.  
  
"Why did he have to leave" she screamed and threw the picture agents the wall. Piece of glass went flying everywhere and the picture lay still in the frame, with link smiling face looking at her.  
  
She ran to her bed, barred her head in the pillow and broke down and began sobbing. When she finally calmed down she went over and began to clean up the shards of glass that came from the frame, as she was just finishing she reached down to pick up the last bits of glass and cut the side of her hand.  
  
"Ow," she said pulling her hand away and examines the cut.  
  
Large amounts of blood was dripping from her hand, she had she grabbed a towel from her dresser and wrapped her hand up.  
  
"Everything is agents me," she said  
  
A knocking came at her door she looked over to see Gonzo standing there.  
  
"What?" She asked finishing covering up her hand.  
  
"We're almost to the next point that you wanted to check out." He replied  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I cut my hand on some glass."  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"It doesn't matter go away," she said.  
  
Gonzo nodded and closed the door.  
  
She went over and picked up the picture that now had no glass, and placed it back over on her desk.  
  
"Why do I put my self threw this, why do I care about him, he left me, and I'm putting myself through such stress to find him, I don't even know if he even loves me."  
  
She sighed and blew out her light and went to the longest sleep she's ever had.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey everybody, I'm re-loading these chapters so they can be read easier, I should have done this along time ago but I've been so busy. So hear you go easier reading chapters. Read and Review and tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter Two: Arriving at the Island

Chapter 2: Arriving at the Island  
  
Tetra awoke to a knocking at her door; she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes,  
  
"Come in" she said,  
  
Gonzo enter the room.  
  
"What is it?" Said Tetra  
  
"We're at the next island that you request you want to go to Miss Tetra."  
  
"Alright, thank you Gonzo". She replied  
  
He nodded, and then he left the room.  
  
She looked at her hand and then removed the cloth that she had on her hand and it had finally stopped bleeding so she folded the cloth up and placed it on the floor, she then stood up and stretched her arms, and when she full woke up she headed for the upper parts of the boat.  
  
She stood by Gonzo as he directed the ship closer to the island; once they got close enough to the island they hid the ship up agents the some high rock ledges and stepped foot on the island.  
  
They saw that there was no one really outside.  
  
"What is going on out here why is there no one out her?" Said Tetra  
  
"Miss Tetra!" shouted one of her men; "come over here there is a sign."  
  
Tetra rushed over and saw the sign it read  
  
**Attention**  
  
There has been a massive break out of a very deadly disease, all people on the island are recommended to stay inside of building and come out only on sever circumstance, the disease is highly contagious, no on knows how this disease is spread but it has been the cause of many death.  
  
Death Toll: 45 people and counting.  
  
One of Tetra men turned to her and said, "Miss I don't think it's wise to stay on this island; they said the disease is highly contagious."  
  
"Alright, we won't stay long, you and your men head back to the ship, I want to look a few places first ant then we can leave."  
  
"But Miss."  
  
"I'll be fine, go back to the ship!"  
  
"Alright," said Gonzo, "MEN BACK TO THE SHIP!"  
  
They all head back to the ship.  
  
Tetra watched them until they disappeared around the rock ledge.  
  
She then took off up the dirt path, and into one of the building, it was the local tavern, as she headed up the steps she saw these two men carrying out a person that was totally wrapped up in white cloth. What happened? She wondered.  
  
She continued up the steps and finally reached the inside cavern, it was damply lit, and there was even fewer people in here.  
  
She walked over to the woman who was standing be hind the counter. The lady smiled at Tetra, "Hello, can I help you?"  
  
Tetra said nothing for a moment then as if she was collecting her thoughts, and then said, I was wondering if you have seen a young man in her lately?"  
  
The lady smiled nicely at Tetra, "Miss we see a lot of men come in her, if you're looking for a certain person your going to have to explain him to me."  
  
Tetra though for a moment and then she said, "I don't really know how to explain him to you."  
  
"If you have a picture of him then I could tell you if I seen him or not."  
  
"I do have one, just give me a minute, she rushed back to her ship, and into her room to grab the picture of him, and quickly rush back to the tavern.  
  
The lady smiled when she enter the tavern and accepted the picture that Tetra handed her and examined it closely.  
  
There was silence over the two girls for quite sometime, Tetra quietly waited for her response.  
  
"You know".began the lady.  
  
"I'm sure I've seen this boy in her a few days ago, but."  
  
"He left yesterday, to some island he was talking about, but I don't remember the name of the island."  
  
"Dang it!" she said slamming her fist down on the counter, and then pulling it away in pain, realizing that her cut has re-broken open, and now was bleeding again.  
  
"Oh, are you ok miss, you hand is bleeding, you need to be careful on these old counters, have sharp object jammed in them, and stuff like that."  
  
"Thanks for the LATE warning!" she said storming out of the tavern. She head back to her ship.  
  
"Alright men, we're leaving!"  
  
"Eye eye, Miss" They all shouted  
  
She quickly headed back down stairs to her room and grabbed the cloth that she had wrapped her hand up in before, and wrapped her hand up again.  
  
Then she headed back up to the deck to be with her men.  
  
They have been sailing for quite sometime, and seeing nothing but sea all around them, there were no island for miles.  
  
"Miss," said Gonzo "are you sure that were going in the right direction, there are no island out here."  
  
"We've been every where and this is the only other direction I can think of to go to. She said now stand up, but suddenly becoming very dizzy and using the side of the boat to steady herself.  
  
"Miss?" said Gonzo, "are you alright you look a little sick"  
  
"I'm.I'm fine, just a little dizzy that's all."  
  
"You sure?" he asked again.  
  
"Gonzo!" shouted Tetra, "I am f." she fainted  
  
"Miss!" shouted Gonzo.  
  
All of her men came rushing over.  
  
We have to get her inside, said Niko  
  
Right said Gonzo, as he carried her to her room, and placed her in her bed.  
  
"Is she going to be alright Gonzo?" asked Niko  
  
"I really don't know, he said looking at Tetra lying in her bed, "what I do know is that we need to get her to an island were we can get someone to help her ASAP.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey everybody, I'm re-loading chapters 1-3 so they can be read easier, I should have done this along time ago but I've been so busy. So hear you go easier reading chapters. Read and Review and tell me what you think! 


	3. Chapter Three: Amazing Discover

Chapter Three: Amazing Discover  
  
Gonzo order the men to get to the next island as soon as they could, while he kept a 24 hour watch over Tetra, he never left her bedside. She was terribly sick, she had a very high fever, her face was pale, and she was having hard time breathing.  
  
As they got closer to the only island that they could find Tetra got more and more sick. When they finally reached the island Gonzo rushed off the boat, and hurried to anywhere that he thought that he might find somebody to help Tetra.  
  
Gonzo raced around town, he entered the local tavern and saw a bunch of people in there. He hurried around asking anybody if they knew anything about medison, but no one really knew anything.  
  
He had almost asked every one in there and was about to leave when he saw someone in the corner of the room that looked familiar.  
  
He walked over to him, "Excuse me sir."  
  
The person turned around and looked directly at Gonzo.  
  
"Link!" said Gonzo.  
  
"Gonzo what are you guys doing here?" "Where's Tetra?"  
  
"She in trouble, we need your help."  
  
"What do you mean she's in trouble?" he asked "What happened?"  
  
"She come down with some kind of illness and is really sick."  
  
"We should go asked the potions master if he can come look at Tetra and she if he can help her."  
  
"Right!" said Gonzo.  
  
They hurried and saw the potions master and he agreed that he would come and have a look at Tetra to see if there is anything that they can do for her.  
  
They entered the ship and then there was Tetra laying there, Link never realized how much he had missed her.  
  
The potions master began check Tetra over, he check her pulse which was weak, her forehead which was flaming hot, her pupils, the back of there throat which had red dot, he felt her skin which was clammy, pale and cold, and her lips which where losing a little color.  
  
"Hmm.,"said the potions master  
  
"What is it?" asked Link  
  
"I think I know what is wrong with this girl, but I want to go do some reading to make sure that my findings are correct.  
  
When the Potions master left, Link went to the side of Tetra, and grabbed her hand and began rubbing it.  
  
"I'm here Tetra, I'm here!"  
  
Moments later the potions master came back and said "This is no ordinary illness; this girl has some very fatal dieses.  
  
"Is there any cure?" asked Gonzo.  
  
"No, sadly this girl's disease is at its worst stage and it very fatal, I'm sorry, but sadly this girl only has 8 days to live."  
  
"There's nothing we can do?" said Link  
  
The potions mater bowed his head, "No, all you can do is keep the girl as comfortable as possible, but sadly in 8 days from now (that not counting this day 8 days after this day) her heart will stop and she'll die."  
  
The potions master began to leave her room, Link looked at Tetra, he couldn't believe Tetra was going to just die, and there was nothing he could do.  
  
"No," said Link rushing after the potions master.  
  
Link finally caught the position master right out side of his building,  
  
"Wait!" yelled Link stopping him from entering the building,  
  
"Link!" asked the potions master "What are you doing,"  
  
"I can't accept the fact that Tetra is sick and she's going to die and there is nothing I can do, there has to be a cure."  
  
"Link, I'm sorry." he began  
  
"No!" yelled Link, "I don't hear that you sorry, I don't want hear it, there has to be a cure, everything has an opposite now there has to be a cure to this."  
  
He bowed his head, "Alright, there is something." Said the potions master They entered the potions master building and walked to his desk, there laid a book that had the disease that Tetra had.  
  
The potions master tuned the page of the book and then on the back was a bunch of ingredient.  
  
"What's this" asked Link.  
  
"These are all of the ingredients that you need to make the cure, if you get these ingredients to me before or by the eight day you might be able to save her."  
  
"But why didn't you give these ingredients to me before?"  
  
"Because this potion was made a long tome ago, and most of these ingredient are very rare, and I though you would have a hard time finding them."  
  
"Don't worry I'll find them."  
  
Link ripped out the page and ran back to Tetra's ship.  
  
When he got here he found Gonzo kneeling by Tetra bedside weeping like a little baby; he was totally hysterical.  
  
Link walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to Link.  
  
"There is a way to save her." He said  
  
"Really?" he said "what do you have to do?"  
  
"I have to go around collecting these ingredients and return to the potions master and then he'll mix them up and then we'll have to get her to drink it."  
  
"Alright then you better get going."  
  
"Alright," he turned to leave but stopped and looked at Tetra. "Can I say goodbye first?" said Link  
  
"Sure," said Gonzo, and he left the room to leave them alone.  
  
Link went to Tetra side and he knelt down by her, he pushed he hair away from her eyes, and looked at her beautiful face.  
  
"Tetra, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm here, and I'm going to help you get through this." He then leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Tetra opened he eyes.  
  
"Link," she whispered "your back"  
  
He smiled, "Yeah, I'm back, don't worry, I've found out why your sick and I'm going to get the ingredient to help fight the disease and give you a cure."  
  
"Link, she began, I.I want you to know something.before you leave." "What is it?" he asked  
  
"I.I.I love you, I've always loved you and I'm so sorry that when we first met I was so mean to you, I just wanted you to know that."  
  
"I know, and I love you too."  
  
"He gave her another kiss on her forehead."  
  
"Go back to sleep, he said, I'll be back before you know it!" "Alright Link," she said and went back to sleep.  
  
Link stood up left the room closeting the door behind him. As he left he turned to Gonzo.  
  
"Look after her," he said  
  
"I will" he said  
  
Link head up the steps and in out side to the King of Red lion ship and began his journey.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey everybody, I'm re-loading chapters 1-3 so they can be read easier, I should have done this along time ago but I've been so busy. So hear you go easier reading chapters. Read and Review and tell me what you think! 


	4. Chapter Four: First Ingredient

Chapter 4: First Ingredient  
  
Link was now sailing out on the vast sea, he's read and re-read over the list of the rare ingredient that he would need, he had no idea how he was going to get them but he knew that he had to do it for Tetra's sake. He looked at the list of the ingredients again.  
  
"I wonder how I'm going to find this stuff," he said, "Most of this stuff I've never hear of before, most of this stuff I don't know where to find."  
  
"Maybe I should find someone to help me get an idea where to get this stuff."  
  
"Hollo, Link!" shouted someone  
  
Link looked up into the sky; there was someone there that he knew.  
  
"Makar!" shouted Link  
  
"Hollo, Link," said Makar, "Long, time no see, what have you been up too?"  
  
"Not much," said Link, "How have you been what's going on?"  
  
"Our yearly ceremony is coming up soon," said Makar looked around "Where is your lady-friend? Doesn't she normal hang out with you?" Link face dropped, he stared at his feet, "She's sick, she dieing."  
  
"Oh my god," said Makar, "When did it happen?"  
  
"She got sick yesterday, and.she.only has eight days.to.live."  
  
"Link," said Makar, "I'm so sorry to hear that."  
  
"But there is someway to help her," he said, "There's this list, but I don't know where to find these ingredients."  
  
Makar took the list to look at it, and was silent for sometime, "Link, some of these items I think I know where to find them, and I'm sure that some of these items the Great Deku Tree might know where to find them."  
  
"Great!" Said Link, "Let go see him then,"  
  
"Alright, but it's kind of far from the Forest Haven from here, It's more then a days travel."  
  
"No problem," said Link, he removed his windwaker from his tunic and played the Ballad of Gales.  
  
A Cyclone appears then Link said to it, "To Forest Haven Please."  
  
Makar jumped into Link arms when the Cyclone sucked them up, moment later, Link and Makar appeared in the front of Forest Haven.  
  
Link with Makar still in his arm jumped out of his boat, Makar jumped out of Link arms, and landed in front of him.  
  
"That was strange," said Makar, "but at least where here."  
  
"Yeah," said Link, "Come one we have no time to loose."  
  
Link began up the path and destroying Boko Babas along the way, and finally made it up to the path and they vanished into the darkness of the opening, once they were inside Link looked at the Forest around them, "Hasn't changed much," said Link  
  
"Not really come on the Great Deku Tree would be glad to see you."  
  
They walk through the cool water and climbed up two miniature waterfalls before they reached the trees.  
  
Link stood on the Lilly pad that was there and the Great Deku Tree rose it up and then smiled at Link, "Hello Link nice to see you again, how are you what's going on?"  
  
"Great Deku tree," said Link "There something I need your help with, I'm on a journey to help save the life of Tetra, she's sick and in eight days she'll die, I've got this list of ingredient that will make a potion that will save her life but I don't know where to find these ingredient, and Makar said that you might now where to find some of them."  
  
"Let me see the list Link," said the Great Deku tree  
  
Link held out the list and Makar took it and showed it to the Great Deku Tree.  
  
The Great Deku tree looked at the list and remand silent for quite some time, then he said, "Link, these ingredient are rare around here now a days, but for some strange reason these ingredient can still be found," "How can I find them?" he said.  
  
"Well even though these items are rare, I'll explain to you how to find them after the ceremony." He said "So Makar if you please."  
  
"Alright," said Makar, "But this year I think I'll play something different,"  
  
Makar took out his fiddle and began playing the Wind Gods Aria.  
  
Link recognized the song and took out his windwaker and began playing along with him, the Great Deku tree like the song and began cheerfully moving along with the music.  
  
When the music finished seeds popped appeared for all of the Korok children to take, everyone grabbed on and then they took off to plant them, then a special seed appeared above the Great Deku Tree, it was silver and sparkly, it was really pretty.  
  
The seed began hovering down towards Link, and when it reached Link it stopped in front of him as if it wanted Link to take it.  
  
"What is this?" asked Link  
  
"That is a sparkle seed, this seed has mystical healing powers and I think that is on of the items on the list."  
  
Link looked down on his list and there it was the sparkle seed was on there, he was so glad that he came to the Great Deku Tree after all.  
  
"Now for the other items on the list, you should really go see Valoo on Dragon Roost Island, that's where you're most likely to find your next item that you need.  
  
"Thank you, Great Deku Tree," said Link, as the Lilly pad he was standing on receded back down to the water."  
  
"Link after you get the item that you need from Dragon Roost Island, come back to see me."  
  
"Alright," said Link, as he took off down the water path.  
  
"And Link," said the Great Deku Tree,  
  
Link turned around,  
  
"Be careful," he said,  
  
"I will be" he said and he took off through the opening.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yes! I've written another chapter though I don't know if it's that good, please tell me what you think about it. I've worked on my spelling and using quotations I hope you like this chapter, more to come soon! No Flames please! 


	5. Chapter Five: The Second Ingredient

Chapter 5: The Second Ingredient  
  
Link was sailing back out on the sea heading for Dragon Roost Island, he was very close to the island now and he was hoping that he would be able to get the next Ingredient.  
  
He reached the island in no time and began walking up the path that would take him into the building. When he reached inside, he found many of the Rito people walking around busy at there own jobs he made his way up down to Prince Komali's room.  
  
Link walked over to the door of Prince Komal's room, and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in" said the voice inside.  
  
Link entered the room, inside was Prince Komal and Medli,  
  
"Oh," said Medli, "Hello Link,"  
  
"Hi Medli, Komali" said Link, "What'd you doing?"  
  
"Oh," said Medli, "Komali and I are just trying to stay out of everyone's way if you haven't seen everyone's been so busy late, so how have you been, we haven't seen you in a while."  
  
Link looked down at the ground sadly, "Um.well, you remember Tetra right?"  
  
"Yeah," said Medli, "She's the one that we met on her boat right, with you sister and Makar?"  
  
"Yeah," said Link, "Well, a few days ago, I saw her and she's sick, she may die,"  
  
"No," said Medli, "how did it happen?"  
  
"I don't know," said Link, "But I was told by the Great Deku Tree, that the next ingredient that I would need is here, and I was wondering if you could help me?"  
  
"Sure Link," said Medli "can I see the list?"  
  
"Yeah," said Link, and he handed the list over to her.  
  
She quickly looked over the ingredients and sighed sadly, "Link, the ingredient that you need is here, but."  
  
"But?" asked Link  
  
"Well this ingredient is produced by Valoo, it's a special scale but, it hasn't been produced by Yaloo for years."  
  
Link looked depressed, "Can we go visit Valoo anyways?"  
  
"Sure Link," said Medli  
  
They began walking up the path that led to Valoo; they went through the temple and sever minutes later they reached Valoo.  
  
When Valoo saw him he began talking in ancient Hyrule,  
  
"What did he say Medli," asked Link  
  
"The great Valoo bid us welcome Link, and he ask why we have come to see him."  
  
"Tell him that we need his help."  
  
Medli nodded, "Great Valoo, Link needs your help?"  
  
He began speaking again,  
  
"He asks what your problem is." "Tell him about Tetra and the ingredient we need."  
  
"Right," said Medli, "Great Valoo, the pirate girl Tetra, is sick and we need your help, there is a special scale that we need for the cure, but the problem is it you don't produce it anymore."  
  
The dragon remained silent for quite sometime and when he spoke again he spoke for only a short time."  
  
"What?" said Medli  
  
"What is it?" asked Link  
  
"He told me to play the Earth Gods Lyric," said Medli  
  
"Why?" said Link  
  
"I don't know," said Medli, "but if the Great Valoo sure." she pulled out her harp and began playing the Earth Gods Lyric.  
  
Valoo was enjoying the music that she played on her harp, he was moving back and forth to the beat.  
  
When the song ended everyone stood quite for a moment and then suddenly one of the Great Valoo, scales began glowing, it came apart for Valoo and floated down to Link and Medli.  
  
"What is that?" asked Medli  
  
Valoo began speaking,  
  
Medli turned to Link when Valoo finished, "He says that this scale is what you need and he wished you luck on you quest."  
  
"Thank you Valoo."  
  
Valoo spoke again  
  
"He bid you welcome."  
  
Medli and Link began walking back down the path, and over to Link boat.  
  
"Good Luck Link on you quest, I hope that Tetra will be well soon."  
  
"So do I," said Link and he got back in his boat and began sailing aging.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yes! I've written another chapter though I don't know if it's that good, please tell me what you think about it. I've worked on my spelling and using quotations I hope you like this chapter, more to come soon! No Flames please! 


	6. Chapter Six: Meeting a Fairy, and Findin...

A/N: Hey everybody, I don't usually do this, I normal come up with my own ideas for thing that I'll put in my story, but someone and I don't know who gave me the idea that I should make Tetra turn back into Zelda but I'm not really sure how I should do that so if you have any suggestion on how I should do that please tell me. Oh and by the way I am so so so so so so very sorry that I haven't up dated in so long, I haven't been able to get to the fan fiction website, every time I try, I was unable to get to the web page, so I'm so sorry this has taken so long to update. Anyways on to the next chapter  
  
Chapter 6: Meeting a Fairy, and Finding Next Ingredient  
  
Link only needs a few items to help save Tetra, but he knew that he only had about five more days before it would be too late, but he was sure that he was going to make it, he had to.  
  
Link had no idea where to go to now to find what else he needed, but he was sailing around the area of where the Forsaken Fortress used to be control by Ganondorf, he was there for some reason but wasn't sure why.  
  
Just as Link was nearing Forsaken Fortress the sky suddenly grew dark and the wind died.  
  
"This isn't good," said Link and just as he said that a giant octopus appeared out of the water and Link boat was caught in a giant whirlpool.  
  
"Oh great," said Link, he got out his boomerang he began attack the eyes of the octopus, water was down pouring on them both and the battle was fierce, but Link finally killed the octopus, and the whirlpool ended.  
  
"That was luckily the octopus almost suck us up." Said Link  
  
All of a sudden a glowing light came out of the water, and a fairy appeared in front of the ship.  
  
The fairy spoke "Thank you hero of the winds, I have no magic spell for you to have, but I do have some information go and see the Fairy Queen in Mother and Child Isles and she'll give you what you are searching for.  
  
Then the fairy disappeared.  
  
"Fairy Queen," though Link, "Why would I need to go see her."  
  
He pulled his wind waker from his tunic and played the Ballad of Gales.  
  
When the cycle clone appeared he said "To Mother and Chile Isles please."  
  
The cycle clone encircled him and his boat began to twist around and around and then when it stopped spinning he was in a small fairy's pond.  
  
Soft music played around him and fairies were dancing over the pond, then a small giggling was heard from the center of the pond and the Fairy Queen appeared.  
  
"Hello young waker of the wind," began the fairy, "what brings you here?"  
  
Link took a deep breath and then said, "Miss Fairy Queen, I was told by one of your Fairy's that you might be able to help me, I was told that if I came and saw you, you would give me what I am searching for."  
  
The Fairy Queen began giggling, "Yes, young waker of the winds, you're searching for thing that would help you young pirate friend fight off death, and I have a special ingredient that will help you with that."  
  
"You do," said an excited Link "What is it?"  
  
The Fairy Queen smiled, "Your very egger aren't you, what I have to give you is this rare fairy, that will give off a special dust that has very good curing powers when mixed with the other ingredients,"  
  
"May I have it?"  
  
"Yes young waker of the winds," said the Fairy Queen, "do you have a bottle that I you can put it in?"  
  
"Yes," said Link removing a bottle form his tunic.  
  
"Good one moment then young waker of the winds."  
  
The Fairy Queen disappeared and a soft pink glow came from the spot that she was at.  
  
The light grew brighter and brighter and brighter until it exploded into little things of light and then a small fairy was floating where the light used to be.  
  
Link walked slowly up to the fairy and caught it in the bottle.  
  
Link walked back over to his boat and got in it.  
  
Just a he was about the play the Ballad of Gales the Queen of Fairy's appeared.  
  
"Young hero, I wish you luck on your quest, and I'm sure that your young pirate friend will be fine."  
  
"Thank you, I hope so too." Then he played the Ballad of Gales and disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yes! I've written another chapter though it not that long and I don't know if it's that good, please tell me what you think about it. I've worked on my spelling and using quotations I hope you like this chapter, more to come soon! No Flames please! 


	7. Chapter Seven: Jubun's Gift

Chapter 7: Jubun's gift  
  
Link had been sailing for quite some time now, nearing near Great Fish Island, he wondered what happen to the island since he was last there that one night. The whole island had been destroyed.  
  
Nearing the island he was expecting to see bits of the island floating around him, but surprisingly as the island grew closer, it looked as if nothing happened to it; the island was perfectly fine, it wasn't destroyed or anything.  
  
Link sailed to the island and landed on shore.  
  
"I wonder what happened," said Link, "this island is perfectly find, not destroyed not haunted or anything."  
  
Link began walking around the island, life was thriving on the island, and things were peaceful.  
  
Link came to a beach on the other side of the island as he began walking along it he saw a small cave with water flowing into it.  
  
He walked over and into the cave, it was dark and very damp cave, it was cool inside, the cave was deep inside, and it kept going further and further back, Link followed the noise of the water running along side of him.  
  
Suddenly the tunnel lead into a large room, filled mostly with water and there was a small ledge which he could stand on.  
  
The room had a soft glow to it, and water dipping off of the ceiling, Link walked to the edge of the ledge and looked into the water, it was quite clean it was very deep and it had a small light at the bottom of it.  
  
Link looked back at the cave, "Hello?" yelled Link  
  
His voice echoed around the cave and died out and then silence.  
  
"Hello," he yelled again, "is there anybody here?"  
  
His voice echoed again, and died out then there silence again.  
  
Link sighted and was about to leave the cave when it gave a soft rumbling,  
  
Link stopped in his track and turned to face the water again.  
  
The water was rippling as a soft rumbling happened again, and then the cave began shaking.  
  
Link moved to the wall of the cave for support, as the water was moving and then a figure appeared out of the water.  
  
A light appeared in the center of a cave and was shining brightly  
  
Link shield his eyes from the light.  
  
"Hello young hero" said a voice.  
  
"Who are you," said Link as the light began to fade, and a face appeared where the light was.  
  
"Do you not recognize me young hero?"  
  
The light finally faded and Link recognized the face.  
  
"Hello Jubun" said Link "Long time no see, what happened to this island and why can I under stand you now?"  
  
"A lot of question in a short amount of time," said Jubun  
  
Link smiled, "sorry," said Link "what I meant to say his it nice to see you and I need your help."  
  
"It's good to see you to young hero," said Jubun, "and what is it that you need."  
  
"Well," said Link "I have this young friend of mine, she is sick and going to die if I don't help her, and I need your help."  
  
"Oh," said Jubun, "I'm sorry to hear that, how is it that I can help."  
  
"Well I'm in search of these items, ingredients for a potion that will save her and I was wondering if you had one?"  
  
"Well I do have his special item that might be able to help, I don't need it anymore and you can have it if you want."  
  
"Please," said Link  
  
"I'd be glad to help you again young hero." Jubun said with a smile  
  
The small glass ball on the end of the long thing on his head began glowing (sorry I didn't know how to describe it better.) and the room filled with light, Link shield his eyes as the light grew brighter and brighter.  
  
Then the light flashed and a small glass bottle appeared and floated down towards Link.  
  
He grabbed the bottle tightly in his hand and examed the contents.  
  
Jubun looked a Link now examining the bottle.  
  
"It's just water," said Link  
  
"No," said Jubun "this is enchanted water, it has a special."  
  
"Yeah yeah I know healing abilities."  
  
Jubun smiled.  
  
"Well I better get going now." Said Link and he began walking to the exit of the cave and then he stopped.  
  
"What is it Link." Asked Jubun  
  
"How come I can understand you now, and how come the island is?"  
  
Jubun smiled, "Now that you have the Triforce of Courage, which you received after you met me the first time, gives you the ability to understand the ancient language of which it originated."  
  
"What about the island?" asked Link  
  
"The island was destroyed by Ganondorf and when you defeated him, the island was returned to the way was it was before he destroyed it life returned to the island and I returned to my home.  
  
"Well that's good to hear." Link said, "And it good that you've returned home,"  
  
"Thanks for all your help," said Jubun  
  
"Thank you for helping me save Tetra's Life," said Link, "But I gotta go now,"  
  
"Good luck Link," said Jubun, "and I hope Tetra will be well soon."  
  
"Yeah me too." said Link as he left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yes! I've written another chapter though it really long but I don't know if it's that good, please tell me what you think about it. I've worked on my spelling and using quotations I hope you like this chapter, more to come soon! No Flames please! 


	8. Chapter Eight: Return of Phantom Ganon

A/N: I know this chapter will make it sound like Link is sail around in circles, and I sorry about that but when ideas come to me about chapter and where ingredients should be I have to make him go there in the stories, so sorry if it sound Link he's just riding around and around and around but that's the way it works sometimes.  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter the beginning is mostly a flashback, and then end is where Phantom Ganondorf is. But I though that there should a moment of showing Link's soft side.  
  
Chapter 8: Return of Phantom Ganondorf  
  
After leaving the new Island of Great Fish island Link thought that since Great Fish Island had been repaired, he wondered how Forsaken Fortress was, though he did remember that the first time that he'd traveled to Forsaken Fortress with Tetra she had said the this place did belong to a gang of pirates once, he just felt that he should go have a look.  
  
He sail along in silence now his though drifted back to Tetra, he was so worried about her, he hadn't heard anything for Gonzo about Tetra and he had no idea how she was going and it made him kind of worried.  
  
He remembered what he had been told and said to her before he left.  
  
******Flashback*********  
  
The potions master tuned the page of the book and then on the back was a bunch of ingredient.  
  
"What's this" asked Link.  
  
"These are all of the ingredients that you need to make the cure, if you get these ingredients to me before or by the eight day you might be able to save her."  
  
"But why didn't you give these ingredients to me before?"  
  
"Because this potion was made a long tome ago, and most of these ingredient are very rare, and I though you would have a hard time finding them."  
  
"Don't worry I'll find them."  
  
Link ripped out the page and ran back to Tetra's ship.  
  
When he got here he found Gonzo kneeling by Tetra bedside weeping like a little baby; he was totally hysterical.  
  
Link walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to Link.  
  
"There is a way to save her." He said  
  
"Really?" he said "what do you have to do?"  
  
"I have to go around collecting these ingredients and return to the potions master and then he'll mix them up and then we'll have to get her to drink it."  
  
"Alright then you better get going."  
  
"Alright," he turned to leave but stopped and looked at Tetra. "Can I say goodbye first?" said Link  
  
"Sure," said Gonzo, and he left the room to leave them alone.  
  
Link went to Tetra side and he knelt down by her, he pushed he hair away from her eyes, and looked at her beautiful face.  
  
"Tetra, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm here, and I'm going to help you get through this." He then leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Tetra opened he eyes.  
  
"Link," she whispered "your back"  
  
He smiled, "Yeah, I'm back, don't worry, I've found out why your sick and I'm going to get the ingredient to help fight the disease and give you a cure."  
  
"Link, she began, I.I want you to know something.before you leave." "What is it?" he asked  
  
"I.I.I love you, I've always loved you and I'm so sorry that when we first met I was so mean to you, I just wanted you to know that."  
  
"I know, and I love you too."  
  
"He gave her another kiss on her forehead."  
  
"Go back to sleep, he said, I'll be back before you know it!" "Alright Link," she said and went back to sleep.  
  
Link stood up left the room closeting the door behind him. As he left he turned to Gonzo.  
  
"Look after her," he said  
  
"I will" he said  
  
Link head up the steps and in out side to the King of Red lion ship and began his journey.  
  
*********End of Flashback***********  
  
Link opened his eyes and realized he was just on the horizon of going to Forsaken Fortress.  
  
As they pulled into the small water way of Forsaken Fortress, he hopped out of his boat; he looked at the night sky and remembers when he came here twice to save his sister, once with Tetra, and once on his own.  
  
He made sure that his boat was secure to the side of small pond.  
  
Then he began to walk up the path, and up the stairways, then he looked at the platform that he had fought Phantom Ganondorf once before, he stood there a few moments and then turned to walk up the last set of steps.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud booming noise, and an evil laughter.  
  
Link turned around and saw smoke billowing up, and then a figure appeared, it was Phantom Ganondorf.  
  
"Hello again Link," said Phantom Ganondorf (I don't know or care if he can talk I thought it would be better this way.)  
  
"Phantom Ganondorf," said Link "I thought I killed you!"  
  
"No," he replied, "I was gone because of Ganondorf sealed me away, but now that he's trapped and his magic hold over my seal was weakened I was able to escape. (I don't know if that's true either, but I don't care.)  
  
"Find then lets end this now," said Link  
  
Phantom Ganondorf let out a hug laugh, and then he disappeared in a pull of smoke.  
  
"Where'd he go?" though Link  
  
He appeared behind Link, and almost swung his sword into the back of Link head but Link rolled out the way and behind him and sliced him with his sword.  
  
Link then moved out of the way again as he tried to swing his sword behind him to attack Link.  
  
"Fine," said Phantom Ganondorf, "We'll do this the old way,"  
  
He charged up a ball of light and then shot it at Link he swung his sword at it and then knocked it back, and it hit Phantom Ganondorf full in the chest, Link ran over to him and then and did a jump attack, twice on him before he floated back up and disappeared.  
  
Link looked around and then Phantom Ganondorf appeared again shot another ball of light at Link, Link hit it back, and so did Phantom Ganondorf then Link again and then Phantom Ganondorf once more, it went on like this for a few more times and then it hit Phantom Ganondorf again in the chest.  
  
Link went over to him and did two more jump attacks, and then Phantom Ganondorf again disappeared.  
  
"Come out come out where ever you are," said Link  
  
"Behind you," said Phantom Ganondorf  
  
Link rolled away again but not before Phantom Ganondorf cut him on his arm with his sword.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha," said Phantom Ganondorf, "is that the best you got boy?"  
  
"No not yet," said Link  
  
"Well see," replied Phantom Ganondorf  
  
He shot another ball of light at him he swung it back, and Phantom Ganondorf did the same, then Link again, then Phantom Ganondorf shot it back, again it went back and forth between him and Link, then it hit Phantom Ganondorf in the chest again.  
  
Link went over and did two more jump attack and defected Phantom Ganondorf.  
  
"You're.you're a.b.brave young lad to.to have.challenged me.and you're very good to have beaten me, f.fight o.on young.la.lad," and he disappeared.  
  
A light appeared where Phantom Ganondorf was and a small chest, Link went over to the chest and kicked it open inside was a bottle that looked like it had black smoke inside of it, he wasn't sure what it was but he was sure he need it so he placed it inside his small pouch that had all of his other items that he had gotten.  
  
"See you later Phantom Ganondorf" said Link then he got back to his ship and sailed away,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes! I've written another chapter it's really long, you know how every time Link beat or meets someone he get an items but I wasn't sure what kind of item he should get from Phantom Ganondorf but if you have any ideas tell me in a review please! I've worked on my spelling and using quotations I hope you like this chapter, more to come soon! No Flames please! 


	9. Chapter Nine: Oh No it's Tingle

*A/N: I've been asked several times by many different reviews how many ingredients are left, well I can say that this one and the next one is the last ingredient and for some reason there going to be the easiest ones to get. (Go figure,) so there's only two more left, the one in this chapter and then next.  
  
Well anyways, read this chapter please, and tell me what you think and then review.  
  
Chapter 9: Oh-No it's Tingle  
  
Link now sailing away from Forsaken Fortress, think about everything he's been threw, he's almost saved Tetra, and he knew that she couldn't die; she was going to be ok.  
  
Link sighted, "I hope I right,"  
  
Suddenly something came flying in to Link's ship, knocking Link into the water.  
  
When Link reached the surface, he saw a little thing sitting in his boat.  
  
"Oh mister fairy," said the person  
  
"Oh no," said Link, "Tingle, what do you want, why where you flying through the sky?"  
  
"Well," said Tingle, "you remember how on my island I had my brothers working for me,"  
  
"Yeah?" said Link  
  
"Well today they just got sick of me bossing them around and then they threw me out."  
  
Link began laughing  
  
"What so funny?" asked Tingle  
  
"You deserve it," said Link  
  
"How come?" asked Tingle  
  
"How come? How come!" asked Link "You boss your brothers around, you do nothing your lazy and you charge to dang much."  
  
"Yeah," said Tingle, "What's your point."  
  
Link sighed, "Forget it I'm so busy right now I don't care,"  
  
"Really with what?" asked Tingle  
  
"Never mind but if I took you back to you island would you leave me alone,"  
  
"No not till you tell me!" said Tingle  
  
"You know I could throw you overboard and make you swim back to you island," said Link  
  
"Um.no.no that's fine." Said Tingle  
  
"Fine I'll take your island," said Link  
  
"Thank you Mr. Fairy," said Tingle  
  
They began sailing toward his island Link was trying to ignored him, but Tingle bothered him.  
  
"So Mr. Fairy," said Tingle "What kind of adventure are you going on?"  
  
"None of your business," said Link  
  
"Are you doing it for some one?" he asked  
  
"I told you to be quite!" said Link  
  
"Fine," said Tingle  
  
There was a silence for a moment.  
  
"Your girlfriend?" asked Tingle  
  
"Alright that's it!" said Link "Your going in the water,"  
  
"Sorry," said Tingle "I'll shut up,"  
  
"Thank you," said Link  
  
Another moment of silence, then Link sighted,  
  
"Alright do you really want to know," said Link  
  
"Please?" asked Tingle  
  
"Alright," said Link  
  
"Thank you," said Tingle  
  
"If I'm going to do this you need to stay quite," said Link  
  
"Sorry," said Tingle  
  
"Alright," said Link, "Well you know that girl Tetra..."  
  
"Oh the pirate girl!" said Tingle  
  
"What did I just say!" said Link  
  
"Sorry," said Tingle  
  
"Don't be sorry just don't do it again!" yelled Link  
  
"Ok,"  
  
"Well anyways," began Link again, "She's gotten very sick, and now I have to go out and help her by getting these ingredients that."  
  
"What kind of ingredients?" asked Tingle  
  
Link knocked Tingle into the water  
  
When he resurfaces, "What was that for?" asked Tingle  
  
"I told you not to interrupt me." Said Link  
  
"Alright I'll be quite," said Tingle  
  
"Good," said Link helping him back into her boat, "Don't do that again, or I'll knock you into that water again."  
  
"Sorry,"  
  
"Again, don't be sorry be quite!" said Link  
  
"Sorry,"  
  
"Anyways," said Link, "these ingredients are used to make a potion that she need or she will die."  
  
"Oh mister fairy I'm sorry to hear that," said Tingle, "But your still looking for the ingredient right?"  
  
"Yes," said Link  
  
"Well I might have something that you might want." Said Tingle  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well it's this," said Tingle pulling out a little bottle that has a liquid that kind of looked like a green potion.  
  
"What is it?" asked Link  
  
"This is a special juice that is made by my family, that my mother sent to me recently and I think that it might be able to help you with your quest.  
  
"Really!" said Link, "Let me have it."  
  
"Alright," said Tingle  
  
"Really!" said Link  
  
"Yeah," said Tingle, "for a price,"  
  
"What!" said Link  
  
"Yeah," said Tingle "10,000 rubies,"  
  
"What?" shouted Link "No way!"  
  
"Sorry but I wont give it to you unless I get 10,000 rubies," said Tingle  
  
"Alright," said Link, "fine I'll give it to you when we get to you island,"  
  
"Huh?" said Tingle "why not now?"  
  
"Because where here," said Link point behind Tingle  
  
Tingle turned around and look behind him, "My island!" said Tingle "My island, I'm home!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," said Link "The fast I can get rid of you."  
  
"What?" asked Tingle  
  
"Nothing," said Link  
  
When Link landed the boat Tingle delightedly jumped out, "I'm home I'm home I'm home!" he yelled  
  
"Alright Tingle come here I'll give you the money," Said Link  
  
"Finally you've agreed to something I've said," said Tingle coming over to him  
  
"Give me the potion please," said Link  
  
"Alright he said handing him the potion,"  
  
"Thanks Tingle," said Link then he pulled out his windwaker and warping to Windfall Island.  
  
"Nooooooooo!" said Tingle "My money I was support to get money first!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes! I've written another chapter you have to review please! I've worked on my spelling and using quotations I hope you like this chapter, more to come soon! No Flames please! 


	10. Chapter Ten: Ingredients Stolen!

Chapter 10: Ingredients Stolen!  
  
Link was sitting on the shore of an Windfall island; he was sitting on the dock right next to his ship gazing into the water that his feet were almost toughing the water, he was gazing at the ripples that the boat was creating, from the ship.  
  
He gazed at the list that he had, he almost had everything that he need to saving Tetra, be he had no clue what to do, he need one more item to save Tetra.  
  
"I think I need to go for a walk," though Link  
  
Link stood up and began to walked around the island, there were a lot more people on the island today then there normal was, Link was walking around pass the people, and they didn't really seem to notice him that much, and he could have really cared less.  
  
Suddenly Link walked into to someone and fell to the ground, and his bag full of the ingredients that he had tided to his belt fell off.  
  
Suddenly a little kid about the age of maybe six of seven ran over and grabbed the bag that Link had dropped, and took off with them.  
  
Link quickly stood up, "Hey come back here with those you little thief!" he shouted,  
  
The kid just laughed as he continued running.  
  
"Fine," said Link, "You want to make this difficult fine by me!" and Link began chasing after the kid.  
  
The kid let Link all over the town, and trough alleyways and into houses and back out again, but he was really fast.  
  
The kid ran into the entrance of a house that Link had never see before on Windfall island but Link knowing that he had to get those ingredients back he reluctantly followed the kid inside.  
  
Link entered the house that was much larger on the inside then on the outside, and it was dimly lit by a few torches on the walls.  
  
A strange laughter was heard echoing throughout the house, and then some words were spoken.  
  
"It was foolish for you to follow me kid, you've made a grave mistake, you should leave now while you still have the chance, but if you're foolish enough to want you bag back enough come and find me.  
  
Link knew he didn't have time for this child's game but he had to get that bag back, so he grabbed on of the torches off of a lower hook on the wall and began down the creaky steps.  
  
Once at the bottom of the steps he held the torch high above his head and let the light of it show him where he was, the room he now stood in was a large area, the walls where wooden and the wood looked very old, it has spider webs every where, it had a few doors on each side of it, and a hallway connecting to it that look like it stretched out for a while.  
  
How did I lose that kid so fast suddenly a noise was heard behind him and when Link turned around the stairway that he had walk down was now gone.  
  
"Ok," said Link, "that was strange,"  
  
The laughter was heard again, and the voice re-appeared.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha, stupid kid I gave you a chance to get out and you refused now you'll be stuck down here forever!" and then the voice was gone.  
  
"Oh great," said Link no chance of going back now but I wasn't going to anyways, I've got to find that kid!"  
  
Link began to walk around the large room and trying some of the doors that were there, most of them were lock and the ones that were not lock had a brick wall behind them,"  
  
"Well I guess my only choice of going anywhere is down this long hall way," said Link as he began walking down the hall.  
  
The hall wasn't any different from the large room that he was just in; it looked as though it was made and kept in the same condition.  
  
There where more doors down the hall but they where all locked, so Link kept walking, the hallway seemed to go on forever, and the further he went the more he felt as though he was standing still and making no progress what so ever.  
  
"Where is this kid hiding at?" said Link  
  
Suddenly a little ways down the hall Link saw the light,  
  
"Finally the end of this annoying hall," said Link  
  
He began running towards the light and it grew brighter and brighter as he got closer, and he came to a room.  
  
Link looked around the room, and it looked almost like the room he was in before, it looked exactly the same way.  
  
"Don't tell me that I've been going around in a circle!" said Link  
  
Link took as step into the room, and the floor began shaking, Link jumped back as the floor of the room crumbled into the center.  
  
"That was close," said Link, he notice that there was a small ledge around the room and if he stuck close enough to the wall then he would be able to get to the other side.  
  
He walked along the ledge for some time and made it to the other side of the room and down the hallway, which was like the other two.  
  
"This is getting really old," said Link, "Where is that kid?"  
  
Again Link walked down the hall and made it into a room that was like the other two before.  
  
"Yeah," said Link "Really old, what's going to happen this time,"  
  
Link took a step inside, nothing happened, so Link began walking further inside, suddenly the walls of the room began to fad away, and was replaced by blackness.  
  
"This is new," said Link  
  
Laughter echoed the darken room.  
  
"I told you boy not to go any further in this room boy, I told you not to follow but you didn't listen, and now you'll have to pay."  
  
A small figure appeared in the center of the room it was the little kid that stole his bag; he had an evil smile spread across his face.  
  
Suddenly the little kid was engulfed in a crystal of light and then the crystal exploded in a monster was in his place.  
  
"Oh.cr.great." Said Link removing his sword from the holder on his back  
  
"Oh the master sword," said the monster, "The legendary sword that support to repel evil, why don't we see if that sword can match up to my powers.  
  
The monster disappeared  
  
"Where did he go?" said Link  
  
"Behind you," said the monster and stuck Link in the back of the head.  
  
Link was thrown to the other side of the room and against the wall like a rag doll.  
  
As Link sat up his head was spinning from the blow.  
  
The monster laughed, "Gee for a swords man you are pretty week."  
  
"Enough talk," said Link "Time for you to go away for good."  
  
Link went charging at the monster and as he was about to swing his sword at him he pass right though him.  
  
"What the heavens said Link,"  
  
"Don't you get it, Mr. Hero," said the moster, "I'm not really here,"  
  
"What do you mean," said Link "You're not really here?"  
  
"I'm a sprit, or as you humans say it, I'm a ghost, the living dead, the white see through person."  
  
"Yeah I kind of got it after ghost,"  
  
The ghost smiled, "That means, that you can kill me but I can sure hurt you."  
  
"We'll see about that," and he disappeared  
  
"Here we go again," said Link  
  
Suddenly Link noticed that there was a tiny bit of light leaking though a crack in the ceiling.  
  
Link pulled the master sword off of his back and then walked over to the light.  
  
"Ha ha ha," said the ghost "surrendering so soon are you?"  
  
"No," said Link but I though I should even out the odds," and then he used his light shield and amide a beam of Light at the ghost,"  
  
"Ahhhh.It burns," yelled the ghost, "Then when Link pulled the shield away the ghost wasn't protected from attacks anymore,"  
  
"Your going to pay," said Link, then with one swing of the master the ghost was destroyed,"  
  
"You'll pay for this Link," said the ghost, "I'll be back to get you,"  
  
Then the ghosts form was turned into a mist and floated toward the ceiling and disappeared, a small chest appeared on the floor where the ghost was, Link quickly walked over to it and kicked and inside was the bag that was taken from him and a brand new item.  
  
Link quickly snatched up the item, and examed it,  
  
"It looked a little of what the ghost was made of."  
  
Suddenly the house began shaking and crumbling around him, Link shoved the new ingrednt in the bag and began running back down the hall which he came.  
  
He came to the room that the floor had disappeared from and there was a big bridge there, Link crossed it and it disappeared, he continued quickly down the hall and the path behind him disappearing as he ran, he was back to where the stairwell was gone, and it was magical back again, he ran up the steps and out the door as the house crumbled behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hey everybody, sorry that I haven't updated in forever, I've been gone with my family and then I got grounded, but I wrote this chapter based on a haunted house that I went to a few days ago, I hope you like it, I hope it's good, please review I'd be very grateful. 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Returning to the Potions...

Alright everyone may want to kill me now, I know I know I know I haven't updated in forever. I've been so busy helping my sister with her story, and I've really gotten into it, and with school and work I've had no time for anything! I am so, so, so, sorry, don't hate me.  
  
Chapter Eleven: Returning to the Potions Master  
  
Link was sailing, he was forcing his ship go fast as he could go; he had everything he need, all his mind was set on now was getting back to Tetra, he knew he needed to get back to the village as soon as possible.  
  
He saw fairly dark clouds on the horizon in front of him and he was heading right for it, he knew that it was going to be ruff to get through that, but he had to, no storm, no bad weather, no noting was going to stop him from getting to that Potions Master to save Tetra  
  
As the dark clouds surround him and his ship Link tightened his grip on the rudder and the high waves began slamming against the sides of the ship.  
  
"Here we got" though Link  
  
~Moments Later~  
  
Rain was poring down; waves were slamming against the ships sides wind was blowing like mad and lighting was flashing in the back round soon followed by thunder.  
  
"I'm in a lot of trouble here," said Link, as he took a hard grip on the rudder, and held his hand over his eyes so he could see through the rain  
  
Another huge crashing wave that came crashing towards him making him almost loose his balance and fall into the water, he regained his balance and placed his hands back on the rudder to steady the ship, he squinted in the rain to see anything that might be coming.  
  
Suddenly something emerged in the distance it was quite burry at first because of all the rain on is face, a crash of lighting flashed in front of him, and showed a the outline of an item before him that he knew.  
  
"The town!" said Link.  
  
Suddenly another big wave crashed against the side of Link ship almost sending him into the rocks near by.  
  
"I've got to get to land soon or I'm going to get myself killed!" though Link desperately.  
  
He steered the ship as close as possible to the dock and with jump he hopped out of the boat. He then took a rope that was already on the dock of the ship and threw it over the King of Red Lions head and make sure it was secured there well enough so it wouldn't sail away.  
  
Link then clutching the bag of ingredients closes to him and protecting his eyes from the blinding rain he ran as fast as he could up to the Potions Master house.  
  
~Inside the small cottage~  
  
The door flew open and wind and ran blasted inside disturbing the quietness of the inside.  
  
The Potions Master looked at the door and saw a shadowy figure standing in his doorway.  
  
"W...Who's there?"  
  
The figure walking trought the doorway and the flash of lighting behind him reviled his face.  
  
"Link?" he said, "Link is that you?"  
  
The boy in the doorway nodded walking up to the surprised potion master, and tossing him his brown pack.  
  
"There," he said, "All the ingredients that you want are in this bag right here; I want you to make the potion for me right now."  
  
"You found all those rare ingredients but how?"  
  
"Lets just say," said Link "That I have friends in the right places; now I need you to make this potion for me we don't have much time before Tetra will die."  
  
The Potions Master shook his head, "Link this potion takes a long time to make and with the time you have left before she dies, it couldn't possibly give me enough time to..."  
  
Link stopped him short, "Then if it's going to take that long of time then why don't you stop talking and start making that potion for me now, please."  
  
The potion master bowed his head, "Yes young master I will make your potion for you but whether or not this potion saves the young girls life you care for I can not give a promise there but I will try my best."  
  
With that the Potions Master gently took the bag off of the counter and walk back behind these curtains that led to the back of the room.  
  
Link just watched the elderly man and felt guilty he didn't really mean to talk to the guy like that, he knew how much time he had before Tetra would....Die, but he couldn't face up to the facts, if there was someway of saving Tetra he had to do it.  
  
Link looked out the window at the ship in the harbor, and a small tear dripped down his face.  
  
"Tetra please hang on I'm coming, please don't give up."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alright so this chapter wasn't my best for it has more detail about things then anything but the next chapters going to be sad, and I wanted to make it longer, so I kind of cut it short this chapter (only 2 and a half pages, so short!) but I though I'd leave it with a nice cliffhanger ending (well not really) but I though it was sweet! So read and review and tell me what you think! Please! 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Too Late!

Chapter Twelve: Too Late!  
  
Link woke up with the sun beating in his face, it took him a moment to realize where he was Link sat up and then realized that he was at the potions master house.  
  
"Ah your awake," he said, "Your potion is ready,"  
  
"Why didn't you wake me?"  
  
"Sorry,"  
  
"Well are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to give me my potion?"  
  
The man jumped from the anger in link voice and handed Link the pink bottle of potion.  
  
"Thank you" said Link  
  
"Make sure that she drinks that entire bottle full of potion before it will take full effect on her."  
  
Link placed the bottle in his tunic and nodded at the man, "Thank you so much for everything that you've done for me."  
  
"Your welcome and if you ever need my help again then you know that you can come and see me again anytime."  
  
Link nodded with that final statement and opened the door to the potions show and exited the building quickly.  
  
When the door shut again the potion master sighted "Good luck Link"  
  
Link ran down the path as fast as his feet could carry him, all he knew was that he had to get to Tetra he had to hurry as fast a he could.  
  
Link ran to where the ship was the last time that he was here and it was still there he quickly ran over to it and got on board, a few of Tetra pirates were on board.  
  
Link turned towards the door that led down to Tetra's room, and ran down those steps so fast that he nearly fell down them.  
  
He burst threw them to find Gonzo crying by Tetra bed side.  
  
"Gonzo?"  
  
Gonzo sat up and looked at Link sating in the door way.  
  
"Link..." said Gonzo your too late, she...she dead."  
  
Horror struck Link hard in the chest, and Gonzo words echoed in his head, "Link...she's dead."  
  
Link shoved Gonzo out of that way and ran to the side of the pale girl that lay on the bed, Tetra body was there, he face pale and motionless.  
  
"Tetra..." whispered Link softly  
  
He withdrew the potion from his tunic and threw the lid to the floor, he pulled open her mouth and poured the potion in, he help Tetra swallow the liquid and waited.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Link looked at Tetra lifeless body he felt the tears welled up in his eyes he was too late it took him too long and now the person he loved was now laying dead on her bed.  
  
Link grabbed Tetra hand tightly in his and placed his head down on the bed and cried.  
  
"Tetra I'm so sorry, I've waited too, long but you can't give up please you can't give up you have to fight this please Tetra I love you too much to lose you please can't you hear me I love you."  
  
Link held her hand tightly and tears continued to fall from his eyes, but suddenly a soft glowing came from Tetra body and Link looked at the young girl suddenly a bright flash happened and no longer there was Tetra there but another girl, Princess Zelda.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey everybody I am so sorry about not updating I have been so sick lately, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and before anyone kills me don't worry Tetra's not really dead! (Ducks from flying knives) Well read and review and tell me what you think. Sorry so short, but more to come (and it will be longer!) 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: She’s back

Hi everybody I'm back (Ducks from anymore flying knives that are around) and since I've got so many reviews telling me to update I'll do it. So here you go and enjoy.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: She's back  
  
Link blinked several time through tear stricken eyes, was thing imagination was the young girl sitting in front of really Tetra  
  
"Young waker of the winds, don't fear the one you love in not dead, but her sprit is week but she isn't dead."  
  
"You're Zelda Princess Zelda."  
  
"Yes I am the sprit of the young princess Zelda that rest in the young girls body, when you gave her that potion he sprit was still week but it awoke me and I am using all my strength to help heal her."  
  
That caught Links attention.  
  
"Tetra she's not dead,"  
  
Zelda shook her head, "No, young boy, she is alive and well, but the poor girl needs her rest, she needs to sleep and I'll help the young girl heal."  
  
Link nodded, "Alright then," said Link and he stood up  
  
"But your brave deeds won't be forgotten because you save this young girls life she will know everything you went through to save her."  
  
"How?"  
  
She smiled, "I let her know,"  
  
Link laughed a little.  
  
The sprit of the princess glowed and faded back into Tetra's body, and Tetra's body was no longer pale and she was now breathing.  
  
Link smiled at Tetra, brushed the stray hair away from her eyes, and kissed her soft forehead. "Sleep well," he whispered and with that he left the room  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
Link awoke to the soft sounds of water splashing against the sides of the ships.  
  
He sat up and stretched and then realize where he was Tetra's ship, he jumped up and ran to Tetra's room  
  
He knocked on the door but no one answered took a breath and opened the door but Tetra wasn't lying in her bed.  
  
A smile crept across Link's face, and he ran to the deck of the ship.  
  
He looked around the ship, all of the crew were out and about doing all of the normal things that they do, but one person caught his eye.  
  
A young blond girl stood at the wheel of the ship, shouting orders to her men as usual but she seemed different somehow, like a new sprit was awaken inside of her. She seemed happier.  
  
"Niko watch that rope if you tight it too tight it will..." she caught Links eye.  
  
A soft smile crept across her face and she began walking towards Link.  
  
She came over to him and smiled, "Hi Link," she whispered,  
  
"Hi," she said  
  
"Feeling better?" she asked,  
  
"Much, I know what you did to help save me and I...I...I owe you everything you saved my life."  
  
"Your welcome." Said Link  
  
She smiled, He smiled and there faces grew closer and... "Miss Tetra look it's the Mayor."  
  
Tetra pulled away and looked at a young man not much taller then they were running up to Link grabbed his hand and began shaking it vigorously.  
  
"Oh thank you young man you are the savor of this town."  
  
"Huh?" asked Link breaking free of the mans tight grasp.  
  
"The potions master told us that you came up with the potion that we need to get rid of the evil sickness that was overwhelming our people."  
  
"But why should you thank me?"  
  
"The Potions Master was able to take the little bit of the formula that you didn't use to save your little girlfriend here..."  
  
Link blushed while the Mayor continued.  
  
"...and found a way to make more of it with out having to get more of the ingredients young hero you've saved a whole town of people so the people of this town is so proud of your action that they want you to have this." He placed a metal pendant around Links neck.  
  
"What this for?"  
  
"This metal has an inscription on it that we felt was adequate for you."  
  
Link turned the metal pendant over and on the back it read:  
  
A prayer to our young hero The savor of our people You have freed us from the curse That plagued our town But when you leave this area We'll always be around To make sure people remember What you did for us And if you back You'll always be welcome among us.  
  
Link let the pendant fall back to his chest and felt a tear form in his eye.  
  
"Thank you for this,"  
  
The mayor shook his head, "No we want to thank you, you've saved everyone on this island, you've ensure that nothing like this would end up happing again."  
  
Link smiled, "Well I'm just glad that I could help."  
  
"Well I'll leave you be you guys look like your ready to take sail."  
  
Link nodded and with that the mayor left ship.  
  
Link turned around to find that Tetra had left.  
  
"Tetra?" he whispered.  
  
He looked around and realized that she left to go down to her room.  
  
He walked down the steps and saw Tetra door opened a crack.  
  
He knocked on the door and he heard the voice from inside whisper "Enter."  
  
He pushed the door open and Tetra was there sitting on her bed.  
  
"Tetra what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh Link" she said and threw her arms around him.  
  
Link was shocked but hugged her in return.  
  
"Link I'm so glad that you back,"  
  
"I'm glad that you're alive."  
  
"Link I don't know how many times I can thank you for saving me"  
  
"Tetra, you can't thank me anymore then you've already have, you've lived and that all I've cared about this whole time to make sure that you stay alive."  
  
"Link, thank you," she said pulling away from the hug.  
  
"Tetra are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah," said Tetra  
  
"No something wrong why do you look so depressed,"  
  
"Well it's just that everything you've done for me saving twice now and I was so mean to you I feel so bad."  
  
"Tetra," he said with a smile "I'd do anything to save you,"  
  
"Why."  
  
He smiled, "Because Tetra I love you." And he gave her a very passionate kiss on the lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SHE'S ALIVE! I'VE TOLD YOU SO! HA! (Ducks from anymore knives) Alright everyone there is one more chapter after this and that's it. So tell me if you'd like a sequel! And give me some ideas! But enough of that for now Read and review and tell me what you think. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Setting Sail

Chapter Fourteen: Setting Sail  
  
Link and Tetra stayed locked in their embrace for quite some time Link was happy that Tetra was safe and Tetra couldn't be happier that Link was with her. Tetra and Link pulled away and just sat on Tetra's bed not saying much.  
  
Link turned away and twirled the pendant that was around his neck between his fingers trying to think of something to say, suddenly he heard Tetra laugh.  
  
"So Mr. Hero, what are you plans to do now,"  
  
Link looked up and gave her a sad smiled at Tetra, "Actually, Tetra...I think I should go...home,"  
  
"What!" said Tetra shocked by his response, "but can't you stay here...with us...with me."  
  
Link smiled, "Tetra I do want to stay here with you but...I want to go home and make sure that my sister and grandma are ok"  
  
"But...Link..." she sighed, "Alright,"  
  
"Alright?"  
  
"If you want to go home and see you sister and grandma, I don't blame you I'd miss them too if I was in your place,"  
  
"Tetra I promise that I'll come back to be with you again soon,"  
  
"Link I know that you'll come back," said Tetra "Go home and be with your family"  
  
"Thank you Tetra," he said giving her one more kiss and then walking out of the door.  
  
"Link!" said Tetra standing up  
  
Link appeared again in the door way  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Link, please...be...be careful please,"  
  
"Tetra," said Link "I promise,"  
  
With that Tetra smiled and ran over and hugged Link and wrapped her arms tightly around Link.  
  
Link smiled hold Tetra close to him.  
  
"Tetra I love you and I promise you that I'll always be here for you no matter what happen."  
  
"I love you too Link." She said as she pulled away Link smiled at Tetra one more time before he walked out of the room shut the door and walked upstairs.  
  
*Moments later*  
  
Tetra walked around her room, she couldn't believe how empty her room was, she couldn't believe that Link was gone, and she walked over and leaned against the window frame. She looked out the window the sunset on the ocean making it sparkle beautifully, suddenly she saw the red ship cruising away from the ship; she looked at Link and watched him pull his windwaker from his tunic, giving the ship one more glance, Link played the Ballad of Gales.  
  
As the Cyclos came and took Link home Tetra wiped away a tear from her eye and whispered "Be careful Link."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Alright everyone that's it the end I know it's short but I hope that you like it! I'm going to have the sequel up soon it will be called, Link's Hope! Well anyways read and review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
